


Gift

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Bones会是一条好狗的。





	Gift

James缓步走过Pike办公室前的长廊，自帝国建立以来，这座建筑一再翻修，如今它由钢化玻璃构成，行于其中如太空漫步。

也许这设计只是为了提醒来往的权贵：终有一天你会坠落云端。

James停在门口，伸手按在金属光泽的门上。一道红光拂过他全身，随后“咻”的一声，门开了，显露出其后的盘踞于原木办公桌上的Pike。

James注意到办公室里还有一个人，他看起来和James一般大，面无表情地站在办公桌旁。他高大，但脸色苍白。很奇怪，他穿着蓝衫。

无暇多想，James扬起孩子气的笑容，一如过往的二十五年。

“Pike叔叔，你看起来好的差不多了。”

“是，”年长者露出一个慈爱的笑容。“你的母亲还好吗？”

“她很忙，所以，就是很好了。”而这意味着James能顺利得到他的船。和Pike的支持。尽管他救了Pike的命，但他仍然是个无名小卒。暂时。

“坐，”Pike指了指沙发。在James依言坐下之后，他很快进入正题：“我要谢谢你救了我的命。”

James让自己的笑容献出一点羞涩的意思：“别这么说，你就像……就像我的父亲一样。”

“我的确把你当做我的儿子看待，”Pike回应道。他起身走到James身边，伸出一只手搭在他的肩膀上，轻声说：“所以我给你准备了一份礼物，既然你即将要成为舰长，而普利将随我一起留在地面。”

“一个CMO？”James扬眉，“我想M'Benga就可以……”

“他很不错，”Pike冷淡地说，“但是你。你值得最好的。”

他比了个手势。蓝衫走过来。James注意到他有一双榛绿色的眼珠。

“这是……？”

“我准备的礼物，”Pike微笑着说。蓝衫仍然面无表情，垂眸看向地面。

“我看不出他有什么特别的。”James说。一半是为了满足Pike的表演欲；一半是因为他确实好奇。

“啊，我注意到你的伤还没好全，”Pike温和地说道，“那个瓦肯人。我向你保证，我不会放过他。”

“他作为大副还不错，”James克制住皱眉的冲动，“不用麻烦你了，Pike叔叔。”

“好。”幸运的是Pike的重点不在此地；他不曾转向蓝衫，只是简单地呼唤到：“Mccoy。”

蓝衫伸出右手，摊开手掌放在James面前。迟疑了一秒，James伸手，轻轻搭在他手上，扣住他的手腕。

就在他碰到蓝衫的那一刹那，一种奇妙的感觉蔓延过全身；就像一个热水澡，温暖，令人放松，而且——

精神焕发。

James抬手摸了摸脖颈。前一秒还存在的淤青造成的疼痛已经消失了。

蓝衫晃悠了一下，看起来似乎要跌倒了；但他没有。一个猜测浮现在脑海，James迟疑道：“这是——”

“治愈者，”Pike咧嘴笑道。

James张口结舌。

“这、这——太感谢了，Pike叔叔。”他真心实意地说。

一个治愈者！

Pike充分品味过James的感激，才慢悠悠地叮嘱道：“你可以离开了。James，别用过头了，他会死的。”

“不会的，”James站起来，紧紧盯着这个珍贵的治愈者，后者柔顺地低着头，斜跨一步站在他身后。

“再见，Pike叔叔。”James说。

“再见，Kirk舰长。”Pike笑道。

\---

James边走边读Pike发送过来的档案。蓝衫的名字是Leonard Mccoy，他比James大一岁，从十四岁开始就在帝国服役——哈，服役。

“Leonard？”James呼唤道。他没有听见回答，有些恼怒地侧身看向蓝衫，重复了一遍：“Leonard Mccoy？”

蓝衫抬眼看他，指了指自己的喉咙，然后摇摇头。James偏头打量他，然后低头翻阅档案。

“胡扯。你可以说话，是不是？”

蓝衫仍然摇头。

James眯起眼睛。他仍然不相信。档案说他在一次试验中使用能力过度，从此失去了声音。但某种直觉告诉他，Mccoy在撒谎。

不过治愈者太珍贵了。而且不说话也不是什么大问题，所以James只是摇摇头，说：“那么你最好永远别出声。”

蓝衫安静地看着他，然后垂眸看向地面。他被教导得很好，也就是说，很无趣。James不再看他，专注于档案。

像所有有记录的治愈者一样，Leonard Mccoy是一个天生的医生；十八岁拿到博士学位，然后跟随普利共同发表了至少五篇论文；此外，他一直在学院的医院工作，获得过两次特别贡献奖。

也就是说他至少救下了两个上校级别的军官。用他的能力？还是他的医术？无论如何，希望Pike没有用掉这两个人情。James把这简单的档案从头看了一遍，收起PADD。

“Leo，你了解我多少？”他出声问道。两秒钟后他意识到Mccoy“不能”说话，于是他自顾自说了下去：“嗯，第一件事：我喜欢昵称。既然你是Pike送给我的，我想我有权给你起个名字。有什么建议吗？”

当然不可能有回答。

他们到了James宿舍楼下。Kirk在学院附近有一套房产，但James一直住在宿舍里。当然，是单人宿舍。他把Mccoy领进自己的房间。他示意Mccoy站到房间中央，蓝衫安安静静地走过去，悄无声息，不似活人。

James仔仔细细地打量他；的确，他很高大，但是治愈者的特性使他十分虚弱，即使是量身定做的蓝衫也仍然显得空空荡荡。

“Bones，”James决定道。因为他看起来就像一具骨架。“Bones，回答我！”

Mccoy抬起眼睛。他的榛绿色的眼珠是他身上唯一具有色彩的东西了，在其中有一些东西，让Jim想起冬天的松树。坚韧。真奇怪Pike没有摧毁它们。

蓝衫点了点头，然后垂下眼睛，James脱口而出：“不。”

Mccoy看向他，James命令道：“当我看你的时候，你要看着我，记住了吗？”

蓝衫缓慢地点了点头。

James微笑。“很好。现在你可以休息一下。”

蓝衫感激地看了他一眼，就地坐下，然后侧卧在地上。James皱眉看了看他，没说什么。

他原本以为Bones是一个仆从，或者什么，然而眼下看来他更像一条狗。

但这也不错。James一直想养一条狗，但总是没有时间照顾它们，和它们亲近起来。Bones会是一条好狗的。

 


End file.
